Another Life
by Sylvia1
Summary: Shaadi, Ishizu Ishizu grapples with a strange power within as she holds conference with a disquieting spirit.
1. Chapter 1

Another Life (Shaadi, Ishizu)

By Lena

Part 1/2

Disclaimer: There characters are only being used for enjoyment, I receive no profit trust me!

Summary: Ishizu grapples with a strange power within as she holds conference with a disquieting spirit.

Author's Notes: Reviews are always welcome. Hope you enjoy it!

--

Part 1:

A gust of crisp desert night air whirled about her white garments as she stared up past the giant stone steps that lead to the outside world. A beam of moonlight illuminated the age-old layers of sand that littered the ancient steps like dead leaves. Ishizu simply couldn't stop staring. How could they leave her? She looked around her once again, at the bare walls she'd learned to call home for as long as she could remember. It seemed so lonely now without Malik and Rishid. So lonely now that everyone was… gone.

She slowly lowered herself down onto the lowest step, curling her thin arms around her body to stave off the cold that threatened to overwhelm her. Not the chill of the night, but a terrible fear that she couldn't survive. Father had always taken care of them, her and Malik, but that strange dark spirit that had taken over her beloved young brother, the swiftness with which he'd turned the Rod into a dagger. It was as though he'd known how to do it his entire life, but never had their teachings even mentioned such a possibility. Never had she heard that it could be used for a weapon.

And how could he use the Item with such skill?

Ishizu listened as the wind danced through the hallways, singing in its exploration of new cracks and crevices. She had lived with her father and brother all her life, and only a handful of times had she ever ventured outside. And even then, when she walked the crowded streets of Cairo and mingled with the people of the city, it was always comforting to know that she could always return back to her family, to her people and her beliefs. But now that they had left her, cold and alone in an empty home, what could she do?

Standing slowly, her head feeling light and dizzy from the pit of worry that clutched at her heart, she walked back to the room where her father had died. No – died was too simple a word for it. Murdered. Her own family had spilt blood last night, she realized, as she dug her fingers into her arms. A table had been leaned against the wall with a large tattered cloth thrown over it to hide the terrible bloodstain. They had wrapped her father last night – she and Rishid both. Barely had they spoken in the dim candlelight as she'd listened to the horrible sobs of her little brother echo down dry walls. It was ritual, they couldn't bury him in the fleeting sand for fear that the desert dogs would desecrate his body. She only now remembered that Rishid had mentioned about them leaving… something about how Malik simply couldn't stay here any longer. Had she nodded? Had she made any response? Now, a full night later she couldn't remember. It all seemed so distant now, so unearthly as though it had been just a bad dream.

Her bare feet patted across the cold stone as she hurried over to the glimmering gold in the back of the room. Rishid's spilt spattered blood spotting the cold stone in the chilly night. He'd beaten him, Father had punished him for letting her and Malik leave. She shook her head in shame, she couldn't help but feel responsible for her adoptive brother's punishment, and indirectly responsible for her Father's death. She reached out to the podium of the Millennium Items where only the necklace now remained. The place where the Rod had been was so empty now, almost as if the Necklace was lonely without her golden companion. But in these bare surroundings such a tiny displacement was easily caught by Ishizu's keen eyes.

"Oh gods, please… what should I do?" Ishizu fell to her knees, her head leaning against the altar in utter despair. Hot tears stung at her eyes as she spoke aloud, her voice merely a whisper above the still room. "I can't leave Malik with that… monster living inside of him. What can I do? I have no power over the Items, I am merely a Grave Watcher! Yet he wields the Rod as though he were the Priest himself!" Fresh sobs shook her chest and she buried her moist face in her hands, finally allowing the full horror of what had happened to take hold.

It did not seem that any god was willing to help her, else her brother would not have been so transformed. Else her father would still be alive and Rishid would be with her, offering his silent support.

"It is not wise to think such things, Ishizu of the Family Ishtar. The Gods do not appreciate being doubted."

Ishizu gasped, her eyes snapping wide as she turned in the direction of the voice. A tall dark man stood merely meters away from her, clothed in white linen with a thick turban wrapping his head. Her eyes narrowed. She recognized this trespasser.

"You are the same spirit – you appeared to my brother last night!" She climbed to her feet and stared in utter shock at the being that took her in with clouded blue eyes.

"Yes, Ishizu. I came to all of you last night."

She blinked, and then moved in front of the Millennium Necklace instinctively. She knew not what this new spirit wanted, or what it had meant by saying that the Pharoah was responsible for Malik's disturbing actions last night, but the Necklace was all that she had left. It was truly the only possession she had charge over save herself.

"If you came back for the Necklace foolish spirit, you should turn back from whence you came. I will not let you take it! Do you hear me? Even if you turn me into a monster like my brother, you will not have it!" Ishizu's voice boomed in echoes against the worn stone walls.

The white-clothed man simply chuckled, low and deep as a smile graced his young features. "My dear Ishizu, I need not the Necklace and I did not turn your brother to such darkness as you seem to think." From beneath his robes he lifted a golden shaft into view, its age apparent in its intricate detail, but its gold glimmering even in the weary candlelight.

"You – you bear a Millennium Item!"

"Yes." Shaadi moved forward, the smile never leaving his face. "You are fearful, Ishizu, I know this. But you need not be. I do not wish to harm you, only for you to understand."

Ishizu hardly heard his whispered words, her eyes were transfixed on the Millennium Key that he held before her. That was its name, she realized, somewhat amazed at herself for recognizing an Item she'd never seen. "I've only heard of it in legend," her heart was pounding. "It is said that it can move in a separate world, one unlike our own or the dark world. Almost as if it could combine the two…"

"And do you also know of its other abilities?"

Ishizu blinked, "The power of blending worlds is not its only power?"

Shaadi smiled once again, hiding the Item behind his robes. "Perhaps you will know one day, Ishizu, but that is not why I appear to you now. Do you know how to stop Yami no Malik?"

The raven-haired woman winced at the creature's name. It wasn't her brother, somehow she knew it, but the fact that it would pose in Malik's form sent shivers down her spine. "I admit Spirit that I am at a loss on how to stop my brother's demon… Yami no Marik, as you call him." She once again wrapped her arms around her lithe torso to gather warmth.

The white clad Spirit stepped closer, his sapphire eyes watching her carefully. "Your destiny is not to be swallowed by the despair of this world, Ishizu Ishtar, despite what you may now believe." He thrust a hand toward the golden jewelry still resting on the podium behind her. "Your destiny lies here!"

"What can you mean?" Ishizu stared at the Spirit as though he was mad.

"You are the rightful owner of the Necklace, fair Ishizu. Take it up as its proud guardian."

Ishizu hesitantly put her hands under the golden jewelry, cupping its delicate structure with caution.

"Do you feel its power surge through you?"

She shook her head swiftly, "No, strange Spirit, I cannot. I am not an Item-Holder, merely a Grave Watcher. I hold no such power over these items of antiquity."

Shaadi smirked, his eyes for a moment glimmering almost in mirth. "Then just put it on, and let us find out what little power you have."

"I cannot!" She cried, "As a Grave Watcher it is my duty to care for the items until their guardians appear – and the Nameless Pharoah claims his destiny. My father always taught us that –"

"And how do you expect to help your brother, Ishizu, if you cannot take this risk?"

"What – what do you mean?"

"Do you truly believe that Rishid is capable of keeping Yami no Malik at bay forever? He will break free, Ishizu, for Rishid is not invulnerable."

Ishizu closed her eyes as the Spirit's words sunk in. There was truth in his words, though it hurt her to realize it. Malik was clearly a danger to himself and to Rishid while he possessed Yami no Malik within him. Especially now with the Millennium Rod – he could savor his appetite for death and destruction at any time! What could have Rishid been thinking when he suggested they leave without her?

"Think clearly, Ishizu. You know you stand no chance of saving your brother without the powers of the Millennium Necklace at your disposal. Your world has fallen apart – your family is divided, your only chance to bring it together again is to take the Jewelry up."

The nervous woman stared at him for a moment before gingerly picking up the Necklace, holding it up for the candlelight to glint and glimmer off of its sparkling gems. Night after night, all through her childhood she had cared for it. Dusting it and keeping the sand and dirt clean from all of its beautiful craftsmanship, never had she imagined to be the one to wear it. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath before clasping it firmly behind her neck. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't cold like the rest of the dark cavern, it sent out a numb warmth that seemed to calm her. She felt some of the tightness in her chest ease as she let out a long sigh. Curiously, she looked up at Shaadi, who stood watching like a stone sphinx.

"I feel nothing."

"Wait," Shaadi's face grew stern as cold patience came over him. "You will see."

"I will see what?"

The heat of the necklace began to grow warmer, spreading outward from her neck to her chest like a spiral of white fire. "Gods!" She gasped as she clutched at her throat and fell to her knees. Her arms and legs burned as the heat of the Necklace moved upwards into her temples. "What is it doing! This isn't supposed to happen!"

Shaadi's firm, steady voice spoke into her ear, "Calm down Ishizu, you are being tested. If you were truly a mere Grave Watcher would the Necklace be reacting so?"

"I – I don't know, I can't think! Rishid – Malik! Help me, please!" Ishizu stood on shaking legs and darted into the hall. She gripped the stone walls with her weak hands, trying to feel her way through the cavern, to keep her balance against the storm of pain. She wished her brothers were here, Rishid would know what to do. Oh, where were they now? Behind her she heard Shaadi's booming voice.

"It is useless to resist it, Ishizu! You must accept your destiny. You are fated for it."

Ishizu gasped, coughing and pulling at the Necklace as hard as she could, but it felt melded to her skin. Somehow she fell, the cold stone on her hands and feet a small relief from the heat. She couldn't get her fingers underneath it, and her entire body felt as though it was being consumed by the flames. The dark cavern seemed to becoming brighter and brighter, and Ishizu wondered if the Spirit had planned all of this – if he had some kind of vendetta against the Ishtar family. Had he created Yami no Malik? Was he truly the one responsible for her father's death? The distrust came for her too late as her vision went white from pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Another Life (Shaadi, Ishizu)

By Lena

Part 2/2

Disclaimer: There characters are only being used for enjoyment, I receive no profit trust me!

Summary: Ishizu grapples with a strange power within as she holds conference with a disquieting spirit.

Author's Notes: Reviews are always welcome. Hope you enjoy it!

--

Part 2:

…

…

… the world began to lose its brilliance …

…

… it drew in the darkness that clouded her mind …

…

… the bright light that had surrounded her earlier was slowly transformed into a starry sky, clearer and more beautiful than anything she could remember.

"What happened?" Her voice was weak and her body felt weightless in contrast to the heat she'd felt merely moments before.

"Are you alright, my dear?" That voice, was it the Spirit? It sounded like him, but somehow… different.

"Why do you call me that, Spirit? Is this still a game to you?"

"Isis, are you alright? Look at me." Firm hands took hold of her shoulders and the starry sky tilted as her vision fell upon the man before her. It was most certainly a man – not a spirit, but made of flesh and bone. But the face, it was his face! The Spirit had somehow grown a body!

"Is this the power you told me of?" Ishizu suddenly blurted out, grasping the Millennium Key from his grasp with such speed that the man seemed completely surprised. "To transform yourself into a man? How remarkable!"

The man blinked, then blurted out in a full laugh. He shook his head and stared at her with such affection that Ishizu felt a blush fall across her cheeks.

"Would you think I was truly a woman, Priestess? Explain what you mean by such jests! If you keep up such nonsense I will be forced to return you home immediately." His eyes were lighted in humor as he smiled at her. "You are in such a strange mood today, my sweet."

"M-my sweet?" Ishizu blurted. What was going on? Had the Necklace made her lose all reason? A hand went instinctively to her throat, a bit of fear clinging to her heart as the felt the intricate grooves of the Necklace. The man's eyes grew shadowed as he watched her, becoming complete seriousness.

"Priestess, what's wrong. Why do you look at me as a stranger?" His eyes darted down to the jewels around her throat. "Have you been traveling across the sands again? What did you see? Was it the glory of the Pharoah's victory? Or was it our defeat? You must tell me!"

He grasped her thin hands in his, sapphire eyes pleading with her for an explanation. How could she respond? What was she to say? She swallowed hard, the metal of the necklace changing position ever so slightly. "I... I saw nothing, m-my sweet." She looked back and forth between his eyes, such love did she see there! Who was this man, and why did he keep calling her by such pet names?

The man kept his gaze steady, a hand rising up to brush a strand of hair from her cheek. "My dearest Isis, you would tell me if it was bad, wouldn't you? We would need to prepare if battle fell upon us." She nodded slowly, her eyes transfixed by his.

"I – I couldn't lie to you…"

He nodded slowly, his gaze relaxing slightly as he squeezed her hands. "I know." He moved forward slowly, his eyes sliding closed… Who did this man think she was! Ishizu's thoughts were in a panic. She had to move closer to him, his hands had slid to her lower back and eased her gently toward him. Her mouth was dry as she closed her eyes and moved forward.

His hot mouth took hold of hers with sweet passion, and though Ishizu felt very uncomfortable kissing a complete stranger that might still be responsible for her father's death and her brother's loss of reason, she had little choice in the matter, and she had no clue what else to do. His tongue urged for acceptance, but she would have none of it. This man was lucky she was so gracious to begin with! Gently but resolutely, she pulled back from the kiss, and smiling with a flush, she wished her heart would quit pounding with desire.

"I love you."

"I… love you… too."

The words fell from her lips so carelessly, like a horse's stumble, but she didn't know what else to say. This man truly cared for her, and how could she deny the longing that she felt shaking her senses? The man leaned back, his eyes turning to the sky above. She realized only now that she was sitting on a carpet made with strange designs that she'd never seen before. They sat atop a large sand mound, and below them were a hundred glittering lights, an army by the glints of spears and sounds of horses that arose in the clear night air. What were they doing at this late hour?

She began to ask, but just as the words began to form in her mouth, the world began to change. The man before her was splitting into a thousand pieces, cracking like a smashed mirror along with the rest of the world around her – the army, the distant desert, the thick rug beneath them.

"What's happening?" She cried aloud – she wasn't sure how much more she could handle. "Are you alright?"

She reached forward cautiously, her fingers touching the back of his shoulder. But instead of thin linen, her fingers met gritty sand. She gasped, pulling back as before her eyes she saw his body begin to collapse. He became sand, falling into a heap and mingling with the desert beneath her. The world began to fall once again and Ishizu felt tears begin to sting her eyes. What Gods would do this to her? She wondered helplessly, why would they shake her world so completely? What had she done to deserve this such treatment? Only once had she disobeyed, and only to show Malik the outside world for but an hour. Were the gods really so cruel?

"Ishizu!"

The man again! His voice was unmistakable.

"Ishizu, you must awaken!"

Her eyelids fluttered as she strained against the sand – she hadn't even remembered closing them. A part of her dreaded what new vision would appear before her, but as she glimpsed the familiar cracks and crevices of the walls and felt the chill of the stone against her back, she fought harder to become fully awake.

"Who is it?" She whispered, "Who are you?"

The Spirit was watching her closely; his stone eyes an anchor to pull her back to reality. "You passed."

Ishizu shook her head, the world slowly falling back into place as she remembered it. She tried her best to shake off the dizziness as she pulled herself up from the stone floor. Her skin tingled still from the heat, which was actually reassuring. She didn't want to be trapped again in the world of sand and false visions. She had no idea really what she'd seen, what world she'd momentarily dipped into, but she was certain that she didn't want it to happen again. In a haze, she pulled herself up from the cold stone floor, her eyes narrowing up at the tall man before her.

"I saw you, Spirit. I saw you in my vision." Her throat felt dry, and she wished desperately for her hands to quit shaking. She was covered in a thin film of sweat, and her head felt a little warm and light-headed as though in fever – but she was certain that no disease had caused her strange fit. The gold that hung around her neck felt terribly heavy then, not the tiny bauble for which she used to care, but a heavy burden that she now bore. "This… the necklace showed me…" She leaned her head against her hand as the sand threatened to overwhelm her again with memories. She focused a bit, narrowing her attention from the necklace to the task at hand. Her almond eyes grew sharp as clarity came over her once again. Ishizu shook herself slightly before continuing, "It showed me another world, another time I think, and you –"

Ishizu stared up at the Spirit in utter bewilderment. His face was alight with amusement and cheerfulness. She blinked, "Are you listening to me?"

In a flash his entire demeanor had changed, and as the stony, dazed look came over him once more, she wondered if she weren't still having visions. "I am listening, Ishizu, but please – tell me no more. The secrets the Necklace whispers to you are for your ears alone. Think on it carefully before you share that wisdom. You are an Item Holder, Ishizu – you now bear the title and all the responsibility that goes along with it."

The raven-haired woman nodded slowly, wondering what exactly she'd gotten herself into.

"The Millennium Necklace allows its bearer to look across time, Ishizu – whether upon what will be or what has been. It is your choice what to do with this power, be cautious you do not use it for ill purposes."

"Yes, Spirit. I understand."

Shadi nodded once, and took a step backwards. Raising a hand, he nodded once to Ishizu as he faded away to nothingness. The woman stared transfixed by the apparition that had just vanished before her, her fingers idly sweeping around the curvatures of the necklace. It didn't seem real – any of it. Not the time she'd spent with Malik outside, not her brother's psychotic break, her father's death and wake, and now this. She felt as though she was simply an abandoned canoe on the Nile, drifting helplessly downstream in a furious current. How was she expected to handle this?

The necklace then grew warm again, in comfort this time instead of fury, and Ishizu felt the tightness in her chest relax ever so slightly once again. She took in a deep breath, walking down the nearly dark tunnel to the stairs that lead outside. The sand danced on the wind as she stared up into the inky sky above, littered with millions of stars. She knew her purpose now, she felt it pulling her upwards into the world outside. She turned once to look at the dark, dusty pit she once called home and said farewell to her former life. She had to find Malik and Rishid. There was danger with them now, and she could not simply ignore it as she once might have done. She slowly moved up the cold stone stairs and into world above. The sand felt warm between her toes.

-Fin


End file.
